i love you
by ranfiction
Summary: Ran est morte, Shinichi est détruit, jusqu'au jour où elle arrive. Elle lui reapprend à vivre, à respirer, à s'amuser.Mais quelque chose va se passer. Quelque chose qui réveillera pour de bon Shinichi. Mais à quel prix? attention: Song fic


I love you

En l'honneur de Shiho Miyano et de Ran Mouri, les deux femmes de ma vie.

Je vous aime.

En 2002, Ran est morte. Un mois plus tard, le professeur Agasa mourut d'une maladie. Trois mois plus tard, Kogoro Mouri eut un accident de voiture. Deux semaines passèrent ensuite, et on lui annonça qu'il était paralisé à vie des deux semaine qui suivit, Eri Kisaki décida de s'installer chez celui-ci. J'abandonna mes études juridiques et commença à vivre grâce à mes enquêtes, deux mois plus tard. Je quitta la ville à la même époque, coupant ainsi tout contact avec mes mois, puis, les années passèrent sans que je m'en rende compte. Les gens me connaissaient et voulaient tous venir me voir. Moi, je les fuyais. Tout ce que je voulais c'était oublier , tout oublier. Je m'étais perdu dans mon travail et je ne me souviens pas d'être sortis pour autre chose que ça. Mais, je ne sais comment, elle, elle a réussis. Elle est apparut un soir, devant ma porte, sans crier gare. Je l'ai fais entrer et puis elle est restée. Je ne sais comment elle a fais, j'avais pourtant tout fais pour que personne ne sache où j'habite en changeant mon nom de famille pour m'acheter un logement, mais en le gardant, pourtant, pour mes enquêtes. Au fur et à mesure du temps, j'avais changer de maison, passant de appartement en pleine ville, à grand manoir au beau milieu de la forêt. En quelque semaines, voir même deux mois, elle avait réussit à me changer. A me faire revivre. Je crois que ça a commencer par des courses, puis, s'acheter une glace et observer la mer, se trouvant non loin de la ville. Puis, aller voir des amis et enfin aller au cinéma. Les mois passaient et je guérissais. Je retrouvais le goût de manger et de boire, le goût de m'amuser, le goût des enquêtes. Elle était scientifique criminel, et elle aussi revenait de rire s'était dévellopé et avait changé. Elle riait aux éclats maintenant, ce qui m'éttonna quand je m'en rendis compte. Son sourire aussis'était développé. Elle souriait à tout le monde ou presque. Disons, plutôt qu'elle avait la joie de vivre. Je ne me souviens pas qu'elle était comme ça à l'époque où......... Non, elle n'était pas comme ça.

Elle m'aidait dans mes enquêtes, cuisinait et s'occupait de la maison. En échange, elle habitait avec moi. Elle avait changé du tout au tout pendant toutes ces années, mais je ne voulais pas en parler, pas de cette époque. Chaque fois que je la voyais, elle me dédiait toujours un sourire. Ce sourire que j'aimais tant. Je sortais de plus en plus avec elle et sans que je ne m'en rende compte, mes sentiments, pour elle, grandissaient de jour en jour. Pour finalement exploser et me forcer à me déclarer. Ce jour là, on était en décembre, sur le balcon, à observer la voie lactée. Je me souviens, elle avait froid et je l'ai prise dans mes bras pour la réchauffer. Ensuite, je lui ais tout dis. Elle s'était retournée et m'avait regarder dans les yeux, étonnée. Pour finalement me sourire et me dire qu'elle n'attendait que ça. Je me souviens que ce soir là, c'était une belle soirée et que, à partir de ce soir là, elle ne dormis plus jamais seule dans son lit.

Un an, ça faisait un an que l'on sortait ensemble et j'avais décidé de passer à la vitesse supérieur en lui demandant sa main, quand ça arriva. On était en route pour aller chez Heiji Hattori avec qui je retravaillais depuis peu. Il avait, disait-il, une grande nouvelle à nous annoncer. Shiho pensait que il allait lui annoncer que Kazuha, sa femme était enceinte et qu'il l' avait enfin compris. Elle se moquait de lui disant que c'était sois disant un détective seulement il ne pouvait même pas deviner que sa femme était enceinte depuis une semaine. Enfin, bref, on se dirigeait donc vers sa maison, quand soudain, une des roues avant éclata, mettant ainsi hors de contrôle la voiture que je conduisais. Comme nous nous trouvions sur une route entre montagne et falaise, la voiture devint folle et se dirigea vers la falaise. On tomba dans le vide. Par chance, je réussis à sortir de la voiture à temps et à la prendre avec moi et à m'accrocher à une branche, malheureusement pas costaud et pas fiable du tout. Elle me regarda essayer de tenir cette branche d'une main et de l'autre lui tenir la sienne, seule chose qui pouvait encore la garder en vie.

-Que fais-tu?

-J'essaie de nous garder en vie.

-Shinichi, cette branche ne tiendra pas très longtemps, nous sommes trop lourd.

-Shiho, elle tiendra.

-Tu sais très bien que c'est faux. Alors pourquoi me mentir? Une seule personne peut se tenir sur cette branche. Et une seule, pourra aisément, en utilisant les rochers, monter jusqu'au sommet. A deux, on ne pourra pas tenir et on mourra. Tu ne peux pas atteindre les rochers avec tes deux mains occupées et moi non plus je ne peux pas les atteindre.

-Avoir cette esprit d'analyse à un moment pareil. Je crois que tu es rester trop souvent avec moi. Rigolais-je.

-Lâche moi. Dit-elle en me lâchant la main.

-Hors de question.

-Shin, chaque personne a une date d'expiration. Faut dire que la mienne est aujourd'hui.

-Raconte pas de bétises. Jamais je ne te lâcherais. On va s'en sortir. Heiji va se rendre compte que quelque chose ne va pas en ne nous voyant pas arriver, et il va.........

-ARRETE!! JE NE SUIS PAS RAN!!!!! JE NE CROIS PAS A TOUT CE QUE TU DIS!!!!!!!!

-Shiho...........

-Shinichi, lâche moi.

-Je.............Je ne veux pas. Je ne laisserais plus personne mourir devant moi. Plus personne.

-Tu y repenses encore, n'est-ce pas? Au meurtre de Ran. Tu n'y pouvais rien.

-Si! Si ce soir là, j'étais arriver plutôt j'aurais puempêcher Ran de rentrer chez elle et empêcher Gin de tuer Ran.

-Tu n'aurais rien pu faire. Depuis le début,le but de Gin est de nous faire du mal. Tuer Ran était la façon la plus radicale. Maintenant, lâche moi, la branche ne tiendra plus très longtemps.

-Je...........

-Pendant toutes les années où tu as disparus, j'ai fais un effort pour vivre normalement et apprendre à sourire et à rire comme Ran. Naturellement. J'ai mis du temps, mais j'ai réussis. Il ne me restait qu'à te retrouver et à te monter mon changement. Quand finalement, je t'ai trouvé, j'ai été horrifié par ton état. Tu étais proche de la mort et tu ne t'en rendais même pas compte. Tu avais beaucoup maigri, tu avais une longue barbe et tu paraissais très fatigué. J'ai donc décidé de prendre soin de toi. Puis, je me suis rendue compte que mes sentiments pour toi augmentaient de jour en jour et quand tu m'as fais ta déclaration, j'ai cru que tu avais oublié Ran, mais je me trompais. Tout ce que tu faisais c'était aimer la Ran que je représentais. Tu me prenais pour Ran. A plusieurs reprises, tu m'as appelé Ran et cela sans même t'en rendre compte. Tu aimes la Ran qui était en moi. Pas Shiho, pas moi. Jusqu'ici je ne voulais rien te dire, mais il est temps que la vérité sorte.

Des larmes coulèrent de ses yeux et des miennes aussi. Elle disait vrai, pendant tout ce temps, je ne voyais que Ran, pas Shiho.

-Sais-tu que chaque soir, tu prononces son prénom en souriant? Elle sourit tristement. Alors sous ses notes, je te dis au revoir Shinichi kudo, celui qui a volé mon coeur.

Je lui lâcha la main, peut-être inconsciemment. Les larmes coulantes dans ses yeux, elle tombait. Sa robe rose et ses cheveux châtain, devenu long avec le temps, virevoltaient dans cette nuit étoilée. Un sourire au lèvre, celui qu'il avait droit tout les jours, elle tombait, accueillant la mort dans ses bras grands ouverts.

-JE T'AIME!!!!!!! Lui hurlais-je.

-Je ne suis pas Ran. me répondis t-elle.

Plouff. Ce fut le dernier bruit que j'entendis d'en bas. CRACC La branche! Elle craqua. D'un élan, j'attrapa un rocher et commença mon temps me parut longtemps pendant la montée. A plusieurs reprises, je glissa mais heureusement je me rattrapais. Quand finalement, je réussis à atteindre le sommet, je vis la voiture de heiji arriver à tout allure vers moi. Heiji en sortis et se précipita sur moi.

-Que s'est-il passé?!!

Je ne pus le répondre. Ma voix......... S'était éteinte tant j'avais mal.

-Où est Shiho?

Cette fois encore, je ne pus lui répondre et lui montra la falaise ainsi que la barre de fer délimitant la route, détruite. Comprenant, il prit son portable et signala un accident puis me poussa vers la voiture. Il me semble qu'à un moment, il y avait beaucoup plus de voiture et que peu de temps après on me posa des question, mais pour moi, les mots s'était éteinds. Je regarda la falaise. Le jour commençait à apparaître. Un nouveau jour apparaissait alors qu'une vie venaitd'être prise devant mes yeux. Alors pourquoi vivre? On venait de me prendre tout ce qui me restait! Je pris alors le dernier médicament qu'il restait de cette époque, que j'avais garder sur moi, jusqu'ici, et m'enfuya.

Pendant des jours, on me chercha, moi, Shinichi Kudo, mais jamais ils me retrouvèrent.

Me voilà aujourd'hui, devant cette même falaise, avec mon ordinateur portable, à écrire cette fin. Il sera bientôt 21 heures, heure à laquelle a eu l'accident. Demain sera mon anniversaire, mais jamais je ne verrais ce jour car aujourd'hui est mon dernier moi, vous autre! Ran, professeur Agasa, Shiho. Attendez moi. J'arrive. Laissez moi seulement envoyer cette histoire à Heiji par e-mail. Voilà, c'est fait. Maintenant, j'arrive, car........... je vous aime.


End file.
